This project examines the impact of social characteristics such as social class and race on psychological orientations and behavior. It also addresses the interrelationship between behavioral and psychological variables, with particular attention to the issue of which class of variables assumes temporal precedence. The findings emphasize the pertinence of location in the social structure to psychological functioning, and point to actual mutual causation in the relationship between psychological and behavioral variables.